WFTX: Bonding Moments
by Primal Power
Summary: Argent is missing? Yin seems to be taking the news hard that her brother seems to be gone. The time patrol is desperately looking for him but the savior of time is only moping. Perhaps a sparring match will lift her spirits.


Yin held her head down in her hand. Worry and fear began to take it's hold on her psyche. A blaring question was being asked around Conton City. She hated the worried and confused looks that were shot her way. Almost everyone in Conton city had gone up to her, they would usually give their condolences and try to comfort her. She hated being coddled by others, she didn't want sympathy. She wanted answers to that damned question that everyone had on the tip of their tongues.

"Where's Argent!" Sheila shouted at the top of her lungs.

The grey majin fell to her knees and let out a drawn out sigh. Everyone had been looking for days. And yet he still had yet to be found. One of the best time patrollers was missing, and no one had a clue where he could be, not even his own sister.

"You have to know something, think back when you last saw him!" Sheila said to Yin as she got up from the ground.

Yin kept replaying the scenes in her mind when she was with Argent. Argent was his usual self. He was chatting with patrollers, usually in a positive mood with the only the subtlest Saiyan aggression. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Argent wouldn't just disappear without any sort of indication on where he was. Conton city was full patrollers so it should have been impossible for anyone to not have seen him around.

"I'm trying! There's nothing, he just disappears!" Yin looked to the female majin with anger in her features. "We'll just have to wait until the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks locates him!"

Sheila's face scrunched up in disgust at Saiyan's words. She couldn't believe the way Yin was acting. Yin fought Demigra and saved all of time itself and now when a new problem rises up she just starts moping, this is her brother, her closest friend. How can she just do nothing while he's gone?

Sheila didn't take an eye off her. Steam began to pour from the small holes in her head making her emotions obvious. A small hint of red covered the Majin's face after literally blowing off steam. She let out a small irritated scream and started to pace once again, she was beyond pissed at this point. Her features burned at the pure rage that was seething from her very being.

"Get up."

"Huh?" Yin looked up from the ground and locked eyes with Sheila. Yin could feel the tension radiating off the majin.

"Get up! We're going to spar!" Sheila went right up to Yin and harshly pulled her up from the seat she sat in.

"We are?" Sheila's eyes bored into Yin and made her feel so strange. What was this feeling? It was so strange, she had never felt something like this before. I felt so horrible. She felt… useless. And she hated it.

"Yes, now get your lazy ass to the teleporter!" Sheila pushed Yin forward roughly, Yin quickly turned back and gave Sheila a glare, but she didn't care. If Yin was going to act this way then Sheila would just have to beat it out of her. Yin walked over to the teleporter robot and requested to be taken to the Archipelago, that way they wouldn't hurt anything nearby.

They were both engulfed in a yellow and green light before vanishing from the city and reappearing on Earth. As soon as the two landed onto the dusty ground, they started to power up. Sheila let out a scream and let her full power come out. White aura began to surge around the majin girl as she let her unlocked power flow outwards. She hated using the purification technique as she was personally disgusted by the form, she would rather stay as herself then become that abomination.

Yin responded in kind by letting out a battle cry and transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Yin took her stance and dashed forward determined to beat her "rival". Before making contact with Sheila, Yin quickly dashed behind her and attempted to kick her in the back of the neck. To Yin's surprise, Sheila held Yin's boot in her hand. Sheila released a charged ki blast in Yin's face.

Yin quickly regained her senses after being sent flying by the blast. She was severely caught off guard, she hadn't expected Sheila to be as strong as this. To think that Sheila was strong enough to effortlessly stop a blow from her SSJ2 form was a blow to her pride. It hurt her to think that she might have to resort to Super Saiyan 3.

Sheila activated Kaioken and flew upwards to an unguarded Yin. Yin reacted by attempting to block her blow, Sheila predicted this and responded by using an afterimage to get behind Yin. Sheila kicked Yin away into the air and quickly caught up, she slammed her fist right into Yin's stomach causing her to spit up some blood. Sheila swiftly kicked her away once more before once again catching up with her, this time she finished off her combo by hitting Yin into the ground.

Yin barely managed to stick her landing. The young Saiyan looked up to Sheila and frowned, how could this Majin push her to use her ultimate form? No, she refused to use it. Her pride wouldn't let her. She would beat Sheila with only SSJ2, however hard it may be she absolutely refused to use that form. Yin let out a scream of rage and let her energy flare up, there's was no way she would let this Majin bitch beat her. She wouldn't let her, she didn't care anymore. SSJ3 or not, Sheila was going down. She was the god damn savior of time, not some god damn worried housewife.

Yin began to scream loudly as she finally let her restraints go. Lighting and a golden aura emanated from her, the grass and water around her began to shake. Rocks started to lift into the air and float around her, her mere energy was enough to affect the landscape. Her screaming had not ceased, she could feel her short hair significantly grow in length and go down all the way to her lower back. Her eyebrows disappeared as a result and was replaced with a very noticeable brow ridge.

Sheila couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. It looked like this little sparring match was successful. Yin was finally getting serious. Sheila just hoped that Yin would realize what she wanted to teach her. Yin needed to grow up and realize that she can't always be the strongest, she needs to continue building her strength to secure her position, otherwise others will attempt to take her title. Yin had no idea how strong her rival had gotten and hadn't prepared for the possibility of being surpassed.

Yin's transformation had finished. The ground finally settled and so had her aura. Lighting and golden waves of energy swirled around her. Yin looked up to Sheila with a very serious expression. She would win, she had to. She refused to lose.

In an instant, Yin was gone from her standing place and was behind Sheila, the Majin's reaction time wasn't quick enough to stop the punishing blow Yin had landed, Sheila was sent flying in the opposite direction and attempted to regain her composure but was instead met with the sight of Yin using a Kaioken x20 powered Kamehameha with SSJ3. Sheila had no time to dodge.

The wave seemed to hit Sheila as an explosion engulfed her in smoke. Yin felt her Kaioken leave her as well as her SSJ3 form. Her body began to convulse violently due to the extreme strain from using SSJ3 Kaioken x20. Yin fell from the sky and landed down to the ground, she had no energy left and could barely keep herself conscious, there's was no way she was moving for a while. Yin glanced upwards from her resting point to see how Sheila was doing. As the smoke cleared, Yin let out a gasp.

Sheila was still very much in the game. Albeit damaged and tired, she could still continue fighting. Due to her quick use of Kaioken she was able to mostly block the attack and therefore negate most of the damage. The majin looked to see where Yin was, only to find her on the ground in overwhelming pain. It was predictable, there was no way she could take the strain that such a form would cause. No one could take it without being at least exhausted. It simply wasn't possible. It seemed that there was a downside to the Super Saiyan forms after all.

Sheila lowered herself to the ground slowly and walked over towards the collapsed Yin. Yin had a weak smile on her face, her eyes were already closed and yet she looked to be so happy. She seemed to be cheered up now.

Now, onto the next matter. Argent was still missing.

* * *

Warrior from the Xenoverse most likely won't be completed. But there is one more story that will be released that is exclusive to Yin and Argent.


End file.
